Coffee cup
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Había dos ironías en la vida para Nibansenji: primero tener una taza de café como uno de sus mayores tesoros aún cuando él repudia dicha bebida. Y en segunda, terminar en una especie de ciber-cita con el miembro de "MeseMoa" al que menos le agrada el mismo tipo de videojuegos que a él. Y para ponerle broche de oro, su tipo de café favorito para el chico esmeralda. [NozaSen]


**Creo que es la primera vez que no hago un fanfic inspirado en una pairing 2D como tal, pero me encanta igual~. Esta vez me animé a escribir un *redobles* NozaSen (Nozaki x Nibansenji, vaya~). Esta ligeramente inspirada en "Time after time" (pero el cover de Alex Goot) así que les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen (y sí, si lo hacen será necesario que la repitan bastantes veces.)**

" **MeseMoa", así como sus integrantes no son –ni serán T-T- de mi propiedad sino que están registrados bajo "DD Co.". Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El café jamás había sido la bebida predilecta de Nibansenji.

Se limitaba a un té o leche tibia por las mañanas, y quizá a un jugo no demasiado ácido por las noches.

No sabía si le daba más gracia o desconfianza el ver el gran número de artículos en internet que peleaban entre sí la veracidad de si este te ayudaba en realidad a permanecer en un estado más despierto al comenzar el día o simplemente te mataba lentamente el sistema nervioso. Y no sólo no gozaba su sabor de la misma forma en la que la mayoría de la población aseveraba contaba con un SABOR auténtico para cada uno, sino que tampoco se sentía en la edad de comenzar a depender de dicho líquido.

—Podría considerarlo cuando llegue a los treinta o treinta y cinco años. Soy muy joven aún. — Como comentaba Senji lejos de ser un comentario a broma.

¿Y aún así, cómo es que en ese momento sostenía una taza de café con sumo cuidado? Y no sólo eso, sino que todas las noches en las que su apretada agenda se apiadaba de él y le dejaba un espacio para sus amados videojuegos, se sentaba en su escritorio a beber de dicha taza las tres o cuatro horas que duraran sus partidas. Siempre la misma, la cual lavaba con sumo cuidado por las mañanas antes de irse a ensayar y que volvía a subir a su cuarto por las noches.

— ¡A tu izquierda! ¡Agáchate! —Espetaba por el micrófono de sus audífonos al jugador en línea con quien comúnmente coincidía en línea mientras movía rápidamente sus manos sobre el teclado. La fortuna es que ahora le permitía ver a los jugadores por la pequeña opción de cámara web.

— Déjamelo a mí. — Acató el chico eliminando al avatar que amenazaba a ambos. No obstante, ni quince segundos después apareció uno de los chicos rivales tomándolos totalmente desprevenidos. — ¡Senji!

— ¿¡Eh!?— Además del _lag_ en la conexión de internet de su compañero, lo que hizo aún más difícil que pudiera percatarse de lo que sucedía, el chico se había girado un momento a dar un sorbo al té en su taza "predilecta" lo que, evidentemente, evitó que alguno de los dos jugadores pudiera defenderse a tiempo, dando por terminada su participación en dicha partida. — Perdimos de nuevo. — Bufó estirando sus brazos y dejando resbalar su espalda por la silla de escritorio.

—Pero definitivamente estamos mejorando. Al menos ahora no nos matan tan rápido. — Senji rió viendo cómo su compañero de partida lo imitaba. — ¿Tienes tiempo para intentarlo una vez más?— El chico miró su reloj en la muñeca izquierda y asintió acomodándose los audífonos.

— Seguro. Sólo una vez más por hoy. — Ambos jugadores se dieron de nuevo a la tarea de configurar sus personajes y equipamiento, y esperar a que cargara la partida y encontrar más jugadores en línea. El -ahora- castaño oscuro se viró una vez más y dio un sorbo más terminando finalmente el contenido del recipiente.

— Desde hace tiempo te he querido preguntar...— Comenzó atrayendo la atención del idol poniendo aún el doble de esfuerzo en entenderle ya que la pantalla y sonido de su compañero comenzaban a fallar aún más. — ¿Dónde conseguiste esa taza? Quiero decir, es linda, y creo que te gusta demasiado porque es la única que he visto que tienes. — Senji la miró pasando su vista por cada detalle de esta como si fuera la primera vez que la sostenía. Era cierto que la consideraba una especie de tesoro en primero porque era de hecho una edición limitada de diseños del videojuego para celular "THE IDOLMASTER CINDERELLA GIRLS" del que se consideraba fan de hueso colorado. Pero también tenía mucho que ver el quién se la había regalado.

—Ah, me la regaló uno de los chicos del grupo. —Titubeó ligeramente dejando el objeto en el escritorio lejos de la vista del otro jugador. — Unos días después de mi cumpleaños.

—Déjame adivinar. — Inquirió curioso el chico por la pantalla mientras frotaba su mentón pensativo. — Estoy entre Nozaki-san y Nichan. Tal vez Aoi pero...— Hizo una breve pausa al ver en el monitor que los demás jugadores habían sido encontrados y que la partida comenzaría en breve. — Diré que fue NozakiBento.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices? — Fingió desinterés pero lo cierto era es que había dado en el blanco. Resulta que él le había dado esa taza además de una edición limitada en versión manga que acompañaba a la taza. Aunque se lo había dado una semana después del cumpleaños del chico esmeralda porque fue muy difícil de conseguirlas.

—No lo sé bien. Ya te he comentado que no soy fan de "MeseMoa" como tal, con todo respeto...—Clarificó haciendo que el chico hiciera un ademán con la mano indicando que no le molestaba el comentario. — Pero de lo poco que he visto y me has contado, ese tal Nozaki parece ser de los mas, cómo decirlo, sensibles y atentos. Ah, y cuerdo. — Senji cubrió su boca ahogando una carcajada por lo último, aunque aún así no le incomodaba permanecer con la sonrisa que dicho le había causado.

— Parece que ya los vas conociendo mejor. — Un anuncio en la pantalla indicó que restaba veinte segundos para dar comienzo a la partida así que se prepararan. Senji dio una última revisada a los controles y al volumen. —Pues acertaste. Fue Nozaki-san quien me regalo.

— ¿Nozaki- _san_? — Aún con la mala calidad de la imagen en ese momento, pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de que había algo en la voz de su compañero que no le cuadraba. Incluso podía jurar que estaba arqueando su ceja escéptico. — ¿Qué sucedió que de repente te dio por agregarle el _"san"_? Si es que siempre que hablamos de él inclusive lo llamas Nozaki-kun o Domo-kun. Relájate, conmigo estás en confianza. — Senji tosió incómodo colocando sus dedos encima del teclado y el mouse.

— La señal de tu computadora está fallando. Seguro escuchaste mal.

— Sí, seguro fue eso. — Añadió con sarcasmo. Cuando la imagen de los dos personajes rivales apareció, algo llamó la atención del chico de gafas. Frunció el ceño y se irguió acercando su rostro a la pantalla, acto que le extrañó a su compañero de equipo. — ¿Qué sucede ahora?

— ¿DomoKun32Brown? — Si bien de por si ese nickname era peculiar y hasta enternecedor, no era difícil que una primera persona se le viniera a la cabeza al leerlo. — ¿Podrá ser…? No, este tipo de juegos no son sus favoritos…pero tal vez…

— Senji-san, Senji-san ¿podrías hablar más fuerte? no sé si me estás hablando a mí o a tu amigo imaginario. —Era olímpicamente ignorado por el aludido ya que estaba ocupado mirando el segundero a la vez que movía las teclas para activar la opción de cámara para sus rivales y comprobar si esa locura no era tanto una. Se felicitó cuando miró la ventana en la pantalla que estaba cargando para abrir imagen a sus "enemigos" en el momento justo en que la partida comenzó.

— _¡Yosh!_ Ya regresé. — Levantó la voz para que el otro chico pudiera oírlo debido a la mala calidad del sonido.

— _Let´s start!_ —Espetó el compañero del idol comenzando a mover a su personaje por el mapa del juego. Senji hizo lo mismo aunque alternaba en su vista en la cámara de sus adversarios la cuál seguía sin poder dar una imagen clara. Aunque no tuvo que aguardar demasiado. Ambas imágenes se abrieron mostrando fondos similares pero en una de ellas no había nadie, sólo mostraba a un chico con audífonos cafés en la ventana de la izquierda.

— ¿Qué dem-? — Senji se acercó de nuevo a la pantalla provocando la risa de su "adversario" (quien también estaba bastante perplejo) ante aquella burla de la vida. — ¡N-Nozaki-san! — El aludido saludó rápidamente con su mano.

— ¿¡Dónde!? ¿¡Nos está viendo!? — Irrumpió el compañero de Senji. Ahora sólo podían escucharlo dado que la imagen de su cámara se había perdido por completo. — ¡Mucho gusto! _Egao, egao_ — Nozaki sonrió con ternura al escuchar el tono animado del compañero de su amigo.

— ¿Y te hacías llamar "no fan" hace cinco minutos?

— C-Cállate. — El portador del color esmeralda no pudo formular otra pregunta puesto a un incesante _beep_ y la voz intercalada del otro chico en línea. Movió algunos controles pero simplemente no pudo evitar que se perdiera la conexión, dejándolo sólo en la partida.

— Este chico… — Nozaki encogió los hombros divertido al ver la frustración de Senji.

— Parece que te quedaste solo.

— Antes de eso creo que tienes algunas preguntas que responder. — Nozaki asintió y antes de dirigir por completo su atención a su amigo giró un poco su cuello y espetó algo relacionado a que ya había comenzado el juego. Senji no pudo evitar el presionar sus dedos más fuertemente contra el teclado. Evidentemente Nozaki no estaba solo, y esa nisiquiera era su casa. — ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

— En casa de un amigo. — Respondió con simpleza mascullando un "¡no!" por lo bajo cuando vio que casi sacaba a su personaje de un escondite. — Vine a pasar la tarde con él, y como me ha hablado tanto de este juego decidí intentarlo.

— Pudiste haberme dicho a mí. —Añadió algo malhumorado. —Yo también les he hablado mucho de él.

— Bueno… —Rascó nervioso su cabeza sin cuidar que su personaje tomara todas las municiones del área. — También fue por eso. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que este juego está al menos en tus primeros tres lugares. Eso fue lo que me dio más curiosidad.

— E-eh, entonces bien. — Dijo sintiendo un calor recorrer su espalda. No de esos cálidos y agradables. Le daba picazón, de hecho. Por unos segundos sólo podía escucharse el teclear y los clicks de ambos. — Por cierto, ¿y tu _amigo_?

— Creo que los cangrejos de la comida le hicieron daño. Lleva en el baño diez minutos. — A lo lejos pudo apreciarse un "¡oye!" a lo que el chico espetó un "lo siento". Senji rió por lo bajo y dando un rápido estiramiento a sus brazos regresó a su posición inicial.

— Por cierto, lindo nickname. — Nozaki bufó y chasqueó la boca.

— Como no tenía cuenta fue mi amigo quien lo hizo. Le dije que creara otro pero fue tarde.

— Por ahora está bien pero si planeas seguir jugándolo creo que tendrás que cambiarlo. Sería muy fácil para cualquier fan saber que eres tú. — Fue tarde para evitar que la imaginación de Nozaki se echara a volar a causa de los acosos que -en su mente- estaba recibiendo y que probablemente lo apartaría de los videojuegos por digamos unos ciento cincuenta años. Y una de las cosas que más encantaba (sí, sin hacer mal uso de dicha palabra) a Nibansenji era lo honestas que eran las expresiones faciales de Nozaki. No podía ocultar nada. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Y eso en estos días era digno de admirar y de agradecer. Dio un par de aplausos riendo y regresó su atención al teclado de nuevo.

— No pude recibir un mejor consejo de un mejor mentor. Gracias, Senji. — Para sorpresa de este último, la partida ya se había prolongado bastante, y eso que sólo estaban jugando ellos dos, uno contra otro. Nozaki lo estaba haciendo realmente bien para ser la primera vez que jugaba (aunque probablemente era su tercera o cuarta partida de la tarde). Pero este sobresaliente resultado no era sólo crédito de las habilidades de Nozaki.

— Mejor recoger las otras municiones. — Le indicaba mientras Nozaki tardaba unos pocos segundos en ubicarlas.

— ¿Las moradas? — Senji afirmó e inclusive hizo que su personaje soltara dos de estas para que Nozaki pudiera tenerlas.

— Son más difíciles de conseguir pero hacen que dupliques tus puntos en el siguiente ataque.

— Bien, pero ¿no dijiste que esas sirven mejor cuando usas granadas? Casi no tengo.

— También puedes usarlas con torreta. Pero intenta ya no usar la ballesta. Casi no tiene efecto a este tipo de distancias.

— Entendido. — Nozaki se dio cuenta de la verdadera cercanía de los personajes. Cualquiera de los dos podría eliminar al otro sin el mayor problema. A pesar de los diferentes colores de los trajes, más bien parecían un equipo, y ninguno se había dado cuenta de ello. Y eso, haciendo a un lado el videojuego, era lo que más se asimilaba a la vida real. A su pertenencia a "MeseMoa". — Oe, Niban-kun. — Casi se atraganta con saliva al oír esa manera tan sutil y nostálgica de llamarlo. De un tiempo para acá ya no lo llamaba así.

— ¿Sí?

— Me encantaría hacer trampa. De verdad que sí, ganarle al experto frente a mí, pero no lo voy a hacer. — El más alto notó perfectamente cómo un ligero rubor subía directo y sin escalas hacia su cuello y pómulos. —Ambos estamos demasiado cerca. O me eliminas tú o te elimino yo ¿cómo lo decidimos? — Senji apretó ligeramente el puente de su nariz y volvió a su postura.

— Lo tengo. Hagámoslo como en el viejo oeste. — Nozaki se echó a reír, intentando en vano colocar su mano sobre la boca. Su amigo lo imitó pero no precisamente debido al comentario, sino a la ironía de las risas. El "curioso caso de Nozaki Bento" es que ese hombre talentoso de 32 años poseía la jovial risa de un adolescente de 15. Y viceversa, pues consideraba que él mismo reía como una persona de treinta años en ocasiones (con todo y tos ocasional). — ¡Oye! déjame terminar.

— L-lo siento. — Dijo intentando regular su respiración de nuevo, tarea difícil porque, aún a través de la pantalla, la sonrisa de Senji era un distractor como pocos. Entendía perfectamente por qué tenía tantas fans que hablaban de eso en las redes sociales.

— Damos cinco pasos…o en este caso clicks hacia atrás, volteamos y disparamos con lo que tenemos en la mano. Así de simple.

— Me parece buena idea, _sensei_. — Ambos tronaron los dedos de sus manos, recargaron bien la espalda en las sillas de escritorio y colocaron de nuevo las manos en posición. Con ello darían por terminado una noche de juegos que no habían considerado tendrían en al menos mucho tiempo, pero que fue más cómoda. — Listo

— Listo. — Ambos comenzaron a contar en alto hasta cinco, hasta que se dio el resultado final, uno que sorprendió al mismísimo Senji. — Pues… — El más alto se cruzó de hombros.

— Perdí, aunque era de esperarse. — Nozaki llevó sus manos a la cabeza por un momento y negó repetidamente con esta.

— Por supuesto. Para esto necesitas práctica. —Senji se vanaglorió así mismo recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de Nozaki. Aunque la realidad era que en el último segundo fue cuando decidió defender su orgullo y disparar, puesto que estaba convencido en que no sería una mala idea dejar ganar a Nozaki con motivo de "festejar" la primera vez que él jugaba ese videojuego, y además juntos. Maldito orgullo gamer. — Pero no te sientas mal. Jugaste como si ya llevaras bastante tiempo haciéndolo.

— Y cómo no, si con tantos consejos que me diste casi haces que gane.

— No me molesta ayudarte. — El amante de "Domo" acercó dudativo su asiento con el fin de estar unos imperceptibles centímetros más cerca de la pantalla.

— Lo sé. — El instinto de Senji le decía a gritos que esa frase tan corta tenía un trasfondo. Y aún sin ser parte de su estoica personalidad, la curiosidad no le permitiría pasar eso por alto.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Nozaki-san? — El aludido se tensó al momento, algo que no fue advertido por su amigo, pero estaba consciente de que no podía volver a tragarse sus palabras y dejarlas enterradas. Ya no quería.

— Nada. Es sólo que siempre nos das apoyo cuando recurrimos a ti, e inclusive en ocasiones cuando queremos hacer las cosas nosotros solos. — Senji desvió su mirada repasando una y otra vez las palabras de Nozaki. Con razón siempre que hablaban lo hacían de cosas banales. Cuando ambos se ponían serios resultaba un poco incómodo. Y no es que no hubiera entendido lo que quiso decirle. Pero era la primera vez que un elogio lo tocaba tan profundo.

¿Habían sido las palabras en sí?

¿O había sido la persona que las dijo?

— Um, gracias. — El chico, en sintonía inconsciente y misteriosa con Nozaki, también arrastro un poco las ruedas de la silla para acercarse unos centímetros más al monitor. — ¿De verdad lo crees? — Dicha pregunta no estaba intencionada a dudar de sus palabras, sino para escuchar la misma respuesta de nuevo. De alguien a quien apreciaba tanto como lo era NozakiBento.

— De verdad. Siempre estás detrás de nosotros. Es como un sentimiento de que nos procuras. Y siendo tan joven eso es conmovedor. — Senji soltó una carcajada limpia echando un poco el respaldo de la silla hacia atrás con cuidado de no caerse de la misma.

— Hablas como un anciano. Ni que nos lleváramos tantos años. — Nozaki fingió un llanto dramático cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos por unos segundos.

— Me salió decirlo así. Perdón. — Senji negó con la cabeza dando a entender que todo estaba bien. La memoria le hizo una mala jugada y la cómica e improvisada escena hizo que en su incomodidad tomara de nuevo la taza en sus manos e intentara dar un sorbo, recordando al instante que estaba ya vacía. — ¿¡Ah!? —

— Nozaki señaló hacia la pantalla notablemente emocionado.

— ¿Ahora qué? — Cuestionó mientras alejaba la taza de su boca apenado consigo mismo por tal _lapsus._

— Es la taza que te regalé ¿cierto? — Exclamó en tono de afirmación más que de pregunta. Senji respondió con un monosílabo y bajó aún más el recipiente sin sacarlo aún de la vista de Nozaki. Era como si quisiera seguirle demostrando que la tenía ahí con él, y que era un regalo atesorado por el chico esmeralda. — Espera, ¿tú estás tomando café?

— Es té. — _"O más bien, ERA té"._

— ¿Tomas té en una taza de café?

— ¡Oi! ¿Dónde está la ley que dice que no puedes tomar cualquier otro líquido en una taza de café? —Comentó fingiendo estar ofendido. Nozaki sonrió tiernamente y se encogió de hombros respondiendo "no sé". — De todas maneras tú me la regalaste y saber bien que no me gusta mucho el café.

— Creí que la tendrías muy bien cuidada pero guardada en, no sé, una alacena o en un altar. — Comentó viendo desinteresado sus uñas.

— ¿¡En un altar!? ¿¡Crees que soy _de esos_ que tienen altares como un yandere!? — Nozaki abrió sus ojos de par en par y los desvió de izquierda a derecha.

— No… — Soltó inseguro de su respuesta. Colocó su dedo índice por encima de su rostro. — Bueno, quizá lo llegué a pensar. — Admitió viendo como su amigo llevaba una mano a su corazón.

— Me las vas a pagar mañana en la práctica, NozakiBento —. El chico tembló levemente. Quizá la imagen que daba Senji era de un chico tranquilo. Pero no sabían lo pesado que podía llevarse con los demás miembros del grupo, aunque claro, siempre se cuidaba de las cámaras para que dicha faceta oscura no terminara en internet. Aún así, Nozaki no podía estar más feliz de que Senji se abriera así con él. Ya una vez había dicho que le gustaría que los miembros fueran más honestos consigo mismos. Y eso era porque Senji era el más franco consigo mismo. Era el único que ondeaba su bandera de meta, y en ocasiones, su peor verdugo.

— No seas cruel. Si quieres te consigo otra taza para tu no-café. — Unió sus manos a manera de súplica ante la "temible bestia esmeralda". — De cualquier manera ya vi que te gustó mi regalo. Y me alegro mucho. — Admitió acercando un poco más su asiento a la pantalla como lo hizo hace unos instantes. Su amigo nisiquiera se inmutó a decir algo más para imitar a Nozaki y él también aproximarse, y esta vez sin cuidado a que Nozaki se diera cuenta.

— Sería buen gesto, aunque con esta es suficiente. Y pierde cuidado, que la cuido muy bien. — Nozaki sonrió y alzo una taza que también tenía a su costado derecho.

— Salud por eso. — Dieron un brindis a la distancia y dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas (Nozaki a su café y Nibansenji, bueno, a las pocas gotas de té verde que quedaban). Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando en la pantalla de Nozaki comenzaron a aparecer pequeños puntos blancos que rápidamente se hicieron líneas horizontales. Nozaki movió el mouse para verificar algún error o algo que le indicara qué sucedía. Aunque para un experto como su amigo, el tuvo una respuesta al momento.

— Está fallando el internet de tu amigo. —Nozaki hizo un mohín y pasó una mano por su cabello.

— Supongo que pronto se cortará la imagen.

— Es lo más seguro. — A pesar de que en menos de doce horas volverían a verse, y esta vez en persona, Nozaki fue invadido por un sentimiento de desánimo. A la mañana siguiente probablemente tendrían que comportarse como si nada extraordinario hubiera sucedido. Y sobretodo tenía miedo consigo mismo por desear tener más momentos así, a solas, con Niban-kun. Y la pantalla seguía desfigurándose. Pronto se dirían "hasta mañana".

—Creo que eres el único de aquí que tiene un buen Internet. — Comentó a broma.

— ¿Y qué querías? — Respondió colocando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. — Necesito el paquete más caro para que las series y los videojuegos en línea no se me traben. — Concluyó guiñando su ojo causando una sensación repentina de calor a Nozaki. — Ya deberías irte a tu casa. Si te apresuras tal vez aún encuentre transporte. —Nozaki negó con la cabeza dando otro sorbo a su café.

— Me quedaré a dormir aquí. De todas formas la casa de mi amigo queda cerca del estudio. — Senji masculló un tenue "ok". El amante de los videojuegos apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda a la vez que recargaba esta sobre su escritorio dando una clara imagen de su rostro a Nozaki aún a pesar de las fallas técnicas de la imagen. Nozaki se quedó en silencio. Inclusive armó de valor su corazón y se apoyó aún más hacia adelante para que su amigo pudiera verlo mejor, pero sobretodo, que el mismo Nozaki pudiera apreciar mejor a Senji.

— " _¿Puede un chico tener unas pestañas así de largas y aún así verse bien?"_ _Creo que sólo Nozaki puede. —_ Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que sabía más cosas acerca de su amigo de lo que se creería. ¿Quién, además de Nibansenji, sabría de la pequeña cicatriz de Nozaki en la muñeca izquierda que se hizo a los cinco años al caerse andando en bicicleta? ¿Quién más se habría dado cuenta que tiñó su color de cabello a uno más claro hace dos semanas? ¿Quién más se habrá atrevido a preguntarle por qué se depilaba los bellos de la nariz? ¿Y quién más se preocupará por su alergia a algunas semillas?

Nozaki mantenía su boca ligeramente entreabierta, y en la misma resonancia de antes, se acomodó de la misma manera que Nibansenji, dejando que sólo los ventiladores de las computadoras sirvieran como fondo instrumental. La puerta del baño finalmente se abrió dejando ver al amigo del chico de treinta y dos, quien se quejaba de su dolor de estómago y yendo a su recámara a buscar medicamentos. Esto sirvió para espabilar a Nozaki, pero no tuvo el mismo efecto en Senji.

— Ah… — Pasó una mano por la cámara en un intento porque su amigo saliera de dicho trance, aunque también se lo atribuía a que era cada vez más difícil verlo a los ojos por la interferencia de la cámara web. —Oye…— Nozaki sonrió y dio dos ligeros aplausos, aunque lo suficientemente audibles. Senji al fin recobró el sentido, desviando la mirada.

— " _¿Cuánto tiempo me habré quedado así?" —_ Pensó lidiando con un repentino ataque de tos. Y además sus pulmones pedían a gritos aire. Lo que sea que hubiese pasado, había bastado para mandar un mensaje a su cerebro y decirle que respirar era ahora lo menos esencial. Que no se moviera. Que no dejara a Nozaki lejos de sus ojos azabache. Que se quedara con esa fotografía al menos esa noche. Porque nadie más había tenido la fortuna de verlo así, de cerca y a detalle.

— ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste viendo hacia la ventana — Senji miró hacia las cortinas de su costado izquierdo.

— Mi ventana está cerrada. No quiero mosquitos ahora. — Nozaki rió entremezclando ese sentimiento y la ternura que le evocaba ver a su amigo ladear su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión.

— Hablo de la ventana de la pantalla de la computadora. Te veías muy entretenido. — Senji carraspeó sin dejar de lado una sonrisa.

— Sólo estaba pensando… — Alzó un poco más la voz dado que ahora el sonido también comenzaba a fallar en menor nivel. — A la próxima tengamos una noche de videojuegos en mi casa y de paso te quedas a dormir.

— " _Qué directo"_ Encantado. — Comentó siendo casi opacado por las líneas blanquecinas de la pantalla, como dando a entender que era hora de terminar la transmisión. — Pero tendrás que enseñarme más acerca de este videojuego si es que quiero tener una esperanza de ganarte.

— De eso no te preocupes. Estaré ahí si te pierdes o te caes estaré ahí. Una y otra vez.

— Cuento contigo. — Nozaki hizo una pequeña reverencia pero esta vez poniendo una de sus manos en el corazón y anhelando que la imagen no estuviera lo demasiado desfigurada como para que Senji pasara inadvertido dicho gesto.

— Siempre lo harás. — Aún con interferencia podía escucharlo fuerte y claro. Aún con fallas técnicas podía verlo sin problema. Y de igual manera, no se limitaba a hablar del monitor. Le gustaba reconocer a Nozaki. Creerse especial por saber o notar cosas en él que no se logra fácilmente. De que Nibansenji fuese de los dos o tres chicos que más tiempo pasaba con Nozaki cuando el tiempo fuera de los escenarios, ensayos, o grabaciones se los permitía. De esperar entre paciente e impacientemente que en algún otro momento les dieran la noticia de que harían de nuevo una canción a dueto, y de atesorar _"Don't look back"._

— Me voy primero. — Dijo Nozaki destensando sus brazos y cuello.

— Esperaré con ansias nuestra próxima _ciber-cita_. — Añadió haciendo un ademán con la mano diciendo adiós.

— No creo que pueda considerarse una pero por mí está bien. — La imagen se apagó, aunque permanecía la voz de Nozaki por encima de la interferencia. —Niban-kun…me divertí mucho. — Un último _beep_ se escuchó apagando totalmente la imagen de la ventanilla. El chico cerró la sesión de su cuenta y apagó la computadora. Se meció en su silla de escritorio tomando delicadamente la taza. Ya tenía puesta su pijama, de manera que sólo apagó la luz, dejó el recipiente en su buró y se acostó encima de la cama (la noche era bastante calurosa como para crear su propio infierno y cubrirse con las sábanas).

Lo que había pasado esa noche cuadraba perfectamente dentro de su estándar de "cursi". ¿Diría algo Nozaki en la mañana que se vieran? Y si es así ¿qué le diría?. Esa actitud sentimental tan descuidada no era propia de Nibansenji, y estaba a sabiendas de que Nozaki lo viera como bicho raro. Sin embargo, se había abierto aunque fuese sólo un paso y no se arrepentía. No había ese sentimiento de acidez de esas que siente en la boca del estómago cuando ve a una pareja en público de lo más despreocupada expresar su amor.

¿…amor?

Parece que la confusión no era algo nuevo en él.

¿Podía relacionar el nombre de NozakiBento como algo tan difuso aún en 2018 como lo era el amor?

¿O le sería más sencillo reconocerlo como cariño?

Y aún así, ¿era un cariño de compañeros, de amigos…o de algo a lo que temía conocer?

Miró su reloj de pared, aún lo bastante visible por la luz que proyectaba la luna. Quizá era el cansancio pero le había parecido ver que por un instante las manecillas del reloj iban hacia atrás. Probablemente, un anhelo escondido de regresar aunque sea cinco minutos en el tiempo y repetir la imagen de estar frente a frente como pocas oportunidades tienen. Claro que no cambiaría las reuniones y viajes con los otros siete integrantes. Ni pensarlo. Pero había lados de Nozaki, así como de la luna, en los que quería profundizar, y sentía que tenían ya la confianza suficiente para hacerlo.

Estiró su brazo hasta el asa de aquella taza de café tan atesorada para él. Pasaba suavemente sus dedos por esta. No quería tomarla y que por quedarse dormido fuera a tirarla después. Podría hacer un esfuerzo e intentar probar el café. Podría preguntarle a Nozaki cuál consideraba que era el mejor. Podría comenzar con el favorito de Nozaki. Podría ir a comprarlo con Nozaki.

Podría quedarse con Nozaki.

Llevaba varios años autosugestionándose acerca del eterno rechazo que tendría hacia el café. Pero había un café único, y no era una cursilería como "el café de los ojos de alguien".

Un café cálido. Un café cuya sonrisa es su principal característica en las presentaciones. Un café que ríe como adolescente. Un café Domo. Un café ojiji. El Café Bento.

La única certeza es que podía acostumbrarse a ese café. Con o sin taza.

Una y otra vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y así, el Tío Senji nos enseñó que no necesariamente debemos usar las tazas de café para tomar café. Gran moraleja.**

 **Madre de Imagawa~ ya me había desacostumbrado a esto pero llevaba cargando tanto estrés que en verdad necesitaba escribir algo~. Un problema que tengo desde hace años es que no mido mis palabras…literalmente, las historias planeadas para 1,500 palabras terminan en 4,000. Espero que el próximo sea mucho más corto.**

 **Matta ne ;3;**


End file.
